


Common Sayings

by Kaalia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalia/pseuds/Kaalia
Summary: "Good Game.""Hey Dream."---In a world where the first words your soulmate says to you are tattooed onto your skin, Technoblade is cursed with one of the most common sayings.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 1098
Collections: Completed stories I've read, Other Fanfoms





	Common Sayings

**Author's Note:**

> George/Sapnap is like barely mentioned but it's there so I tagged it ig
> 
> **Tommy and Tubbo are purely platonic!!!**
> 
> Anyway, from the creator of Pandoas Box, I bring you 100% fluff to apologize for the angst :) please forgive me :)

Everyone has soulmates, it's not something that anyones ever denied. And it's not something Technoblade could deny either, if the words inked on his arm had anything to say about it.

**good game**

Technoblades just glad he's never really been interested in finding his other half, given how often he hears the two words.

These two words are said to him nearly a hundred times a day as he goes from one pvp game to the next and never once do the black words on his arm tingle or fade the way his dad said they would.

He pretends it doesn't bother him - well he doesn't have to pretend really. Because it doesn't.

It doesn't bother him when he comes home on holidays and Wilbur and his soulmate Sally are doting on their new born. And it doesn't bother him when Tommy and Tubbo seem to read each other's mind and finish each other's sentences.

It doesn't bother him because there's nothing to be bothered about. So he'll keep hearing those two words as he moves between pvp matches and trying not to think about their meaning.

Technoblade doesn't think about it until he's got his scheduled fight against Dream. It's a name he's heard before - let's be real, who hasn't? - and he's definitely _not_ nervous.

Dream was coming for his brand as pvp god and what's worse, the mysterious masked man has more clout than him.

Techno considers it a personal attack.

Their fight goes surprisingly well - for Techno - as the Blood God manages to _just_ land the win. He would've spent more time ~~being a sellout~~ basking in his victory but instead he's throwing his cape over Dreams shoulders and hiding his exposed face as they walk to the lower levels of the arena.

Technoblade would feel bad about breaking Dream's mask, if he hadn't cut off half of Techno's hair right before. It was probably the worst haircut he'd had since Wilbur had tried to trim it when they were 5 and now he can _hear_ his twin complaining about not being able to braid it anymore.

They descend to the lower levels, the roar of the crowd lessened and Technoblade finally felt less uncomfortable without millions of eyes staring at him

Neither competitors say anything to each other as they walk. Dream removes Technos cape from his shoulders and passes it back to him.

"Good game," he says. 

Techno just grunts and tries to ignore the tingling sensation on his inner arm as he slings his cape back over his shoulders and walks away. Clicking heels on the cobblestone floor suddenly drowned out by sprinting footsteps.

Dreams two friend run past him and tackle the the blonde haired man in a hug. Techno ignore the consoling words they give him and the few teasing chuckles but can't ignore the piercing eyes that follow him out.

\---

Technoblade never thought about Dream after that. He deffinately didn't think about the freckles across his nose, nor how soft his blonde hair looked and he deffinately didn't think about his bright emerald green eyes.

That is, until he gets a message from Tommy. His younger brother who hadnt spoken to him in months, asking if he could help.

Techno joins the DreamSMP to help his brothers and take down a government, he tells himself. Even if a little part of him only wanted to join so he might see Dream again.

It's deffinately the last thing on his list though, in between grinding for armour, weapons and materials for their rebellion, he also has to keep Tommy busy lest he get himself killed and try and keep Wilbur's growing insanity at bay.

As much as Techno loves anarchy, he knows the real Wilbur would never want to explode the country he worked so hard to build and as much as he advocates for destruction, he doesn't want it to be at the cost of his brothers life.

Technoblade is in the middle of mining for materials when he felt his communicator buzz. He puts his pickaxe down and pulls it out, anxiety spiking when he sees a private message from Dream.

 _'meet me at these coordinates'_ it says followed by the numbers to his location.

Thoughts race through his head, accompanied by the voices also panicking but before he knows it he's readjusting his cape and crown and swapping his pickaxe for his sword as he starts making his way to Dreams location.

It's a long walk and boat ride over but eventually Techno makes it to the peak of the mountain Dream asked him to meet at. 

The masked man looks alot more terrifying like this, in full netherite armour and a wicked looking axe strapped to his side.

"Hey Dream," Techno says and winces. Nice job idiot.

There's a moment of awkward silence and Techno watches as Dream subtly clenched his left forearm. "It's good to see you again, Techno," 

And that's it. They exchange a few words (and gapples,) Dream promises to help them take down the government. Neither of them mention the greyed out words on their forearms.

They don't see each other again until the battle for L'Manburg. Techno is buzzing with energy, bloodlust clouding his vision as he fires arrow upon arrow at the people beneath him. It doesn't bother him that all the ones aimed at Dream purposefully miss.

It definitely doesn't bother him when he feels Dream standing oh so close to him as he lectures Tommy. 

He's been betrayed - by his own family no less - and his anger and bloodlust has never been so strong.

"You want to be a hero, Tommy?" He asks his brother who's crying and shouting but Technoblade can't find it in him to care anymore.

"Then die like one!" He yells as the Withers spawn behind him.

Techno laughs at the sound of destruction and chaos around him but none of it sounds as beautiful as Dream triumphant laugh beside him.

His blade sings as it cuts down members of L'Manburg left and right but when his Withers have been defeated he and Dream are running.

They run far from L'Manburg and deep into the surrounding woods. Heavy breathing and bloodstained they laugh together, coming off the adrenaline high.

Techno doesn't know when but at some point Dream had removed his mask and the Blood God can't help but stare at Dreams flushed face.

He doesn't think he's seen anyone so pretty and terrifyingly attractive.

_kiss him._

Techno flushes as one of the voices breaks through the others screaming for blood. 

He does.

Their lips meet in a flurry of passion and need as Dream kisses back instantly. His lips are slightly chapped but Techno can't bring himself to care. He's holding his _soulmate_ by the waist and clinging onto him for dear life.

Dreams arms wrap around Techno's shoulders and pull him impossibly closer, deepening their kiss as he swipes his tounge over Techno's bottom lip. He opens his mouth and their tounges meet hesitantly at first before they slowly grow more confidant.

They pull apart suddenly, both gasping for air while they still cling onto each other.

"' _Hey Dream'_ is that really the best you could come up with?" Dream asks, breaking the tension and Techno laughs loudly.

"Ok, what about you mister _'good game,'_ the hell is that?" Techno says.

Dream laughs in return at that and they settle back into comfortable silence.

"So…" Dream starts, "what now?"

\----

"Retirement really suits you babe," Dream says as he leans against Techno's side.

"Thanks you," Techno sighs slightly and turns his head to place a small kiss on Dreams head.

It's the day after Christmas and Dream and Techno decided, rather last minute, that it would be nice to invite their friends and family up to Techno's retirement home for a nice dinner.

Probably not the most well thought out decision as everyone invited was prone to either chaos or mayhem but it would be nice to get to know the people closest to Dream.

"George and Sapnap are coming, right?" Techno asks.

"Yep," Dream hums. "Are your family?"

Techno frowns slightly.

"Phil's coming, Ghostbur said he might come round at some point. I sent Tommy an invite," Techno sighs. "But I don't think he wants to see me again. Ever,"

Dream gently rubbed Techno's shoulder, holding him closer as he tried to offer his soulmate comfort over the broken bond with his brother.

Their affectionate silence was broken by a knock on the door. Dream smiled widely as he recognised the bickering voices behind it and moved to open It, offering a smile and a hushed _"good luck"_ to Techno before he opened the door.

George and Sapnap stopped mid argument as they saw the door open and where greeted with the sight of a casual looking Dream. 

"Sorry we're a little late," Sapnap says. "Gogy here got a little lost along the way.

George huffs in amusement, "shut up sappy nappy,"

It's another 5 minutes until there's another knock on the door and this time Techno opens It, Dream too busy listening to the other couple tell a story about their most recent adventures.

Phils standing in the doorway, wings tucked behind him amd a big smile on his face. "Sorry about that mate, can't see anything through this bloody snow,"

The third knock is unexpected. Everyone is moving to the dinner table, laughing at a story Phil was telling about a younger Wilbur and Techno so the excuse to leave is almost a god send.

Techno expects it to be Ghostbur, though usually his brother would phase through the door instead of knocking. He opens it up and..

It's Tommy.

"Hey, I brought Tubbo with me," the younger says in greeting.

The other boy smiles and waves at the mention and Techno can only blink in surprise.

"Come on in, we're just about to eat," Techno says eventually and welcomes them into his home.

Tommy walks in, spots Sapnap and immediately yells: "Why the fuck is Sapnap here!?"

The quiet atmosphere is immediately shattered and replaced with the familiar volume and chaos has used to.

Techno smiles fondly as he watches Tommy, George and Sapnap argue, though there's no real heat behind any of their words. He moves and sits beside Dream who has a similar fond smile of his face.

Techno doesn't think he's ever been more content.


End file.
